Subspace Emissary: Gate of Destiny
by Silver Espeon
Summary: When the people of Earth discover the existence of Tabuu and the Subspace Emissary, it leads to mass pandemonium. Many see it as an alien, others see it as a deity. A minister creates a religion on Tabuu, intent on bringing it to this realm through worshiping and human sacrifice. Solid Snake and Samus mobilize to attempt to stop him. Snake/Samus.


**Two stories in two consecutive weeks? How is that possible? That's right people. For the first time, there hasn't been a long gap between new stories. I am currently finishing up the second chapter of Princess Wars. For now, I should clarify elements of this story. For one thing, this story will** ** _not_** **feature any Nintendo characters other than Samus. I want this story to be set in the real world and Samus is the one of the few human characters from Nintendo so I chose her.**

 **Secondly, this is a sequel to Subspace Emissary from Brawl. I want to explore a "what if" scenario to people on Earth reacting to the events of Subspace, specifically Tabuu. What if the people of Earth knew who Tabuu was? Would they treat it as an alien?** **Deity** **? Some paranormal phenomenon not of this Earth?**

 **Thirdly, this is a Snake/Samus story. I feel like this couple is criminally underwritten. They are perfect together. So I am doing my service and writing a story for this amazing couple.**

Since the end of the Subspace Emissary event, the world turned back to normal and each of the heroes went back to their respective worlds. For Solid Snake, that meant returning to the Earth dimension and continuing his life as a soldier for FOXHOUND. He gained many allies from his time in the universe known as N1 92B. However, Snake preferred to work alone and rejected the hero's offers to help him in his career as a spy. Though it would be useful to have superpowered allies, Snake thought it would be too easy to simply call them every time he had trouble. Plus how would the people of Earth react to someone with otherworldly powers? It could potentially cause a breakdown of society.

There was one person who he did become good friends with and did recruit as an ally. That person is Samus Aran, a space bounty hunter. Being one of the few humans in N1 92B, they quickly connected with each other and even considered being romantic partners. Snake, however, preferred for them to be only friends. Samus is a tall, slender blonde with hair wrapped in a ponytail. She is determined, persistent and serious. She is very similar in personality to Snake which is why the two connected to each other. There's also the fact that the two have military experience, another connection further bringing them together.

Samus decided to move in with Snake to see if they would be successful as a married couple. All signs seemed to be pointing towards yes, as they have lived together for five years now. Samus is the first to return home. She decided to quit her career as a bounty hunter in order to transition to living on Earth. The change wasn't easy but Samus eventually managed to use her skills to acquire a job as a spacecraft engineer. Snake, on the other hand, works long hours and often returns home at three or four in the morning. This leaves them very little opportunities to share time together but they go on the occasional date or night on the town.

With Samus living on Earth and giving up her bounty hunter life, she no longer has to deal with her enemies known as the Space Pirates. The group has fallen ever since their leader, Ridley, perished from the combined efforts of a pilot called Captain Falcon and other heroes. Unfortunately for Snake, he still confronts Revolver Ocelot and Liquid Snake from time to time as well as terrorists, mob bosses, rebel leaders, and every type of person in the high profile criminal world.

Samus worries for Snake. That he may die one day on the job. That he will get tortured. That she will never see him again. Of course, Snake assures her that that will never happen. He says this to not keep her concerned but knows all too well that it could happen. Snake's job is a dangerous one that puts him at risk of being killed. It is his training, intelligence, and support team that has kept him alive so far. The future is never certain.

Samus clings on to hope. She believes in it. She doesn't necessarily believe in a higher power, nor does Snake, but she thinks everyone should believe in something. Whether that be a being or idea. Beliefs can change the world. For better or worse.


End file.
